


Cuando Tim dijo sí

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Character Death, Off-screen Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason siempre pregunta.</p>
<p>"Se mi Robin".</p>
<p>Cada vez él pregunta Tim siempre dice no.</p>
<p>Excepto por una vez.</p>
<p>Y dice.</p>
<p>"Sí".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando Fue Perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmjowKurosaki19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/gifts).
  * A translation of [When Tim said yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661280) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



> This verse is now GrimmjowKurosaki19's. my gift to you. I'll continue some writing, but if you want to change or add what's happening just say. It's yours. 
> 
> This chapter was also translated by GrimmjowKurosaki19 and my thanks goes out to you. Thank you.

Jason siempre pregunta.

"Se mi Robin".

Cada vez él pregunta Tim siempre dice no.

Excepto por una vez.

Y dice.

"Sí".

\-- -

La Ciudad de Gotham comienza a dar vueltas en espiral fuera de control.

No hay Orden.

No hay Batman.

Robin llora.

Nightwing esta de luto.

Red Hood rompe por la mitad del inframundo de Gotham en una noche. No importa quién se meta en su camino.

La familia llora.

\-- -

Los villanos celebran.

\-- -

Tim vaga por las calles.

Perdido.

Sólo.

No tiene nadie.

Todos sus amigos están muertos.

Kon.

Bart.

Steph.

Ives.

Toda su familia está muerta.

Su Madre.

Su Padre.

Ahora Bruce.

Su propósito se ha ido.

Robin.

¿Qué más le queda?

\-- -

Nada.

\-- -

Damian entrena.

Celebra.

Ha ganado el título.

Fue más fuerte que Drake.

Debe demostrar al mundo cuán fácil fue.

El romper a Drake.

El tomar a Robin.

Pero aun así…

Llora.

Comienza a poner los pensamientos de Drake en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Olvida que Drake estuvo tan siquiera ahí.

\-- -

Dick tiene miedo.

¿Qué pasa si él no puede hacerlo?

¿Qué pasa si Damian sale herido?

¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

¿Si se equivoca?

¿Qué pasa entonces?

Llora.

Lucha.

Se olvida de Tim.

Como antes.

\-- -

Jason busca al pájaro perdido que no se pierde realmente.

El sólo estaría perdido si alguien lo buscara.

Pero nadie lo ha hecho.

Llora.

Está enfadado.

Tan enfadado.

Porque se ha ido.

\-- -

El busca y encuentra.

"Se mi Robin".

Extiende una mano.

\-- -  
El no pensó que alguien lo buscaría.

"Sí".

Toma la mano.

-. --


	2. Invisible Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason vio al pajarito de la "familia" caminando por las calles oscuras.
> 
> Habían pasado meses desde que Jason había visto por última vez a su reemplazo, y se veía...
> 
> En la forma en que el pájaro bebé tenía una ligera cojera, hombros encorvados, y parecía como si hubiera estado durmiendo en las calles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is also translated by GrimmjowKurosaki19 thank you for helping me.

Jason vio al pajarito de la "familia" caminando por las calles oscuras.

Habían pasado meses desde que Jason había visto por última vez a su reemplazo, y se veía...

En la forma en que el pájaro bebé tenía una ligera cojera, hombros encorvados, y parecía como si hubiera estado durmiendo en las calles.

Su reemplazo no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado. Y no sólo por Jason...

Después de todo, hay peores cosas en Gotham que Red Hood.

\---

Tim se despierta por las calles, la luz que logró abrirse camino a través de la niebla y humo de Gotham era apagado, pero aún así hizo bailar las sombras en formas inhumanas.

Su pierna dolía.

Lo mismo hacía todas las otras partes de su cuerpo.

Nadie se daría cuenta.

Nadie lo hizo.

Tim no sentía los ojos siguendolo.


	3. The Three Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.
> 
> (No es suficiente.)
> 
> (Nunca es suficiente.)
> 
> Él estaba siendo seguido.
> 
> Fue superado.
> 
> Y se encontraba en inferioridad numérica.
> 
> Él mismo estaba desarmado, lo que no podía decirse de las dos nuevas sombras que lo habían atrapado.
> 
> El no era capaz de cuidar de si mismo.
> 
> (¿Cuál es el punto?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This to was translated by the amazing GrimmjowKurosaki19. So thank you so much for the translation. I really do apriciat it.

No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

(No es suficiente.)

(Nunca es suficiente.)

Él estaba siendo seguido.

Fue superado.

Y se encontraba en inferioridad numérica.

Él mismo estaba desarmado, lo que no podía decirse de las dos nuevas sombras que lo habían atrapado.

El no era capaz de cuidar de si mismo.

(¿Cuál es el punto?)

Dobló una esquina permaneciendo en las sombras.

El siempre se encuentra en las sombras.

Tim recuerda querer ahogarse en la oscuridad.

Nunca funcionó.

Siguió bajando.

(Abajo.

Abajo.

Abajo.

¿Por qué no me ahogo?)

En la inmundicia que cubre el callejón.

¿Qué más se esperaría de Gotham?

\---

Los dos hombres que habían estado siguiendo a su reemplazo lo había arrinconado contra una de las paredes de los sucios callejones.

Jason no estaba preocupado.

(¿Por qué lo iba a estar?)

Había peleado con el niño la cantidad de veces suficientes como para saber que podía defenderse solo.

Si podía ir en su contra, entonces dos civiles no debería ser un problema.

Pero ese pensamiento no logró que la preocupación royera lejos de sus entrañas.

(No le importa).

(¿verdad?)

\---

Tim estaba cansado, no tenía tiempo para esto.

Por eso, cuando uno de los hombres lo agarró (nometoquesnometoques), él no se resistió.

Cuando el otro hombre –el musculoso- hizo un gesto colocado un cuchillo en su garganta y le exigió dinero… su aliento pegado a su piel, rancios dientes amarillos, sonriendo salvajemente; el empezó a pensar.

(¿Y ahora qué?)

Cuando él no respondió.

(¿Qué más daba?)

El tipo sosteniéndolo contra la pared comenzó a registrarlo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos y por debajo de su cuerpo.

(nometoquesnometoquesporfavor-no)

"Bueno, si no tienes nada de dinero, supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra cosa que puedas ofrecernos”  
\---

Jason miró al chico… él no se resistió.

Aun cuando el tipo le exigió dinero.

Él no se movió.

No luchó.

Algo estaba muy mal.

"Bueno, si no tienes nada de dinero, supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra cosa que puedas ofrecernos”

La preocupación que había sentido en la boca del estómago había desaparecido, siendo sustituta ahora por la ira.

(Mi pájaro)

(Espera, ¿mí?)

Uno de los matones -quien no sostenía el cuchillo- comenzó a deslizar sus manos grasientas sobre el cuerpo del pajarito.

Todavía no se defendía

Y fue entonces cuando Jason saltó del techo en que se encontraba y cayó en el callejón.

(¿Por qué me importa?)

\---


	4. Protecting Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason protege a Tim de los sujetos en el callejón, pero ¿qué pasa con Tim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also translated by the spectacular GrimmjowKurosaki19. I greatly appreciate your help.

Jason patea al matón callejero que sostiene el cuchillo en Tim, y golpea al otro repetidamente con los puños.

Ambos sujetos se pelean con sus pies antes de dar la vuelta hacia Jason, que estaba delante de Tim en una posición defensiva.

Uno de los hombres gimió cuando él consiguió una buena mirada a Jason.

"No hemos hecho nada!" Dijo entrando en pánico y retrocediendo hasta la salida del callejón.

El otro matón pareció darse cuenta de quien era Jason incluso a pesar de estar mareado por el golpe en la cabeza.

"Oh, mierda".

Jason sonrió, de forma fría y por la forma en que ambos se protegieron entre ellos… esta era aterradora.

"No lo toquen". Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Los matones asintieron con la cabeza y arrastraron los pies hacia atrás en acuerdo.

Pero Jason no había terminado porque se lanzó a las dos figuras que se retiraban

\---

Tim estaba apoyado contra la pared, parecía que era lo único que lo mantenía erguido.

Jason dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante.

"Reemplazo".

En ese momento no vio a Tim inmutarse.

Al acercarse vio cuán débil se notaba Tim.

Sus ropas estaban rotas en algunos lugares.

Sus zapatillas estaban viejas y manchadas de sangre.

"¿Tim?"

Entonces vio cuan mal en realidad estaba cuando Tim levanto la vista.

Parecía enfermo.

Como si no hubiera sido capaz de dormir en un largo, largo tiempo.

Como si no hubiera comido en el doble de tiempo.

Jason se acercó de nuevo y Tim no se movió para detenerlo.

"¿Tim?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Esta vez obtuvo respuesta, esta fue silenciosa.

Casi en un susurro.

"¿Jason?"

"Yeah baby bird". Dijo en voz baja.

Encaminando su brazo para rodear a Tim con el.

Tim se quedó sin aliento por el dolor, apretando los dientes.

Su visión se arremolinó y empezó a oscurecer.

Jason le cogió mientras caía.

\---

Tim sintió sus ojos desenfocados cuando Jason habló con él.

"¿Jason?"

Difícilmente podía oír su propia voz, mucho menos podía oír la respuesta de Jason.

Sintió calor cuando Jason pasó un brazo alrededor de él.

Entonces dolor.

Caliente, ardiente dolor.

Luego, su visión se hizo cada vez más oscura.

Y en la oscuridad empezó a recordar.


	5. Remembering Belief In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim sabía que Bruce estaba vivo.
> 
> Él lo había sabido durante meses.
> 
> Pero eso no lo traería de vuelta.
> 
> No lo traería a casa.
> 
> No.

Tim sabía que Bruce estaba vivo.

Él lo había sabido durante meses.

Pero eso no lo traería de vuelta.

No lo traería a casa.

No.

Tim tenía que hacer eso.

Pero primero tenía que conseguir ayuda.

Así que consiguió la evidencia.

Él encontró las pistas.

Las colocó juntas.

Ahora necesita la ayuda de Dick.

Ellos traerán a su padre a casa.

Tim tenía un nuevo propósito.

No era inútil.

El hecho de que él no era Robin no quería decir que era inútil.

Tal vez si podía mostrar a la gente que podía quedarse…

A él le estaba empezando a gustar a la mansión.

Se estaba empezando a sentir como en casa.

Nunca había tenido una casa antes.

Fue agradable ser capaz de decir.

"Hey Dick, estoy llegando a casa".

\---

Él.

Él no le creyó.

Pero…

Pero encontró la evidencia.

Había encontrado las pistas.

Lo había reconstruido.

Él lo comprendió.

"Bruce está vivo."

La mirada decepcionada.

La lástima.

Fue un error.

Un completo error.

¿Qué he hecho mal?

Yo puedo arreglarlo.

"Él es. Yo… Comprendí que él estaba…."

Pero entonces se había olvidado de una persona.

El hijo de Bruce, su verdadero hijo.

"Tt. Drake es obviamente más tonto de lo que parece… creyendo que esta en lo correcto en cada momento…". Damian se burló.

Dick no dijo nada.

¿Por qué no le dijo nada.

¿Por qué no estuvo en desacuerdo?

¿Eso significa que está de acuerdo con Damián?

Oh Dios.

Lo hace ¿verdad?

No, por favor.

"Tim, creo que necesitas ayuda. Conozco a algunos buenos médicos."

Tim se volvió hacia él, grandes ojos azules decepcionados y una mirada de traición en su rostro.

Él no me cree.

"tú no me crees." murmuró en un susurro.

"No, Tim eso no es… es solo…"

"Tt. Lo que Grayson está tratando de decir es que obviamente necesitas ser institucionalizado, ya que parece que no sólo eres estúpido. Si no que también estás loco, tratamos con personas como tú cada noche". La burla se estableció firmemente en la cara de Damián. "Mi padre no está vivo, y por lo tanto Grayson ha asumido el manto y he tomado mi lugar… el que me corresponde el legado de mi padre."

Tim se miró hacia Dick, con los ojos suplicantes.

Créeme.

Corrígelo.

No soy un loco de la calle.

Corrígelo.

No dejes que me compare con el Joker.

Por favor, hermano mayor.

Pero se hizo el silencio.

Tim dio media vuelta y se alejó.

"Tim. Hermanito".

"Maestro Timoteo"

Pero él ya se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap of time. GrimmjowKurosaki19 as always is the perfect human being and a huge thank you for the translation.


End file.
